User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 2: Snow White vs Sleeping Beauty
Hey my fairies! Welcome to my second ever girl on girl battle in MBOHS! It's the sleeping beauty Sleeping Beauty against the lovely Snow White in a battle to see who's the better drowsy damsel. This started off as one my least favorite battles this season....but something spiced it up ;) Big thanks to my chiseler Legion, Thy, Alan, and Bran for proof-reading. If I forgot someone, tell me in the comments and I'll fix it. Also big thanks to Night for suggesting Snow White vs Sleeping Beauty. A huge hug to Leandro for the amazing cover as always and let's get this started. ALSO CHECK OUT MY MAN BREZ'S NEWEST BATTLE YO: HERE. Beat Getting Mine Starts at 0:12 Rapper Colors Snow White is this color Sleeping Beauty is this color The Mirror (speaking cameo) is this color ??? is this color Lyrics 'Snow White:' Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the Dopey-est of them all? To outflow this roofied noob who’s played at all the balls It is you, with rhymes darker than ebony, leave faces white as snow Nails red with this Beauty’s blood as my inner Beast shows! Uh! I’m spitting out spindles and pricking and putting this dwindling bitch to sleep, And when I finish this beating you will be eating your heart out like the Queen! 'Sleeping Beauty:' Oh this is delightful! Such a precious little minx, Who never married the Huntsman, but still got his ring ;) My verse will leave you falling, but there’s no love in my rhymes You must be a ditz to be tricked by the same woman three times And she was a terrible murderer, a comb dipped in poison to be your slayer? And that was such a flop, she couldn’t even kill the knots in your hair! My flow will give you a Hans Christian-ing and so it has been written You may have an Adam’s apple but you can’t spit poison 'Snow White:' You shut your whore mouth, before you swallow another spider! I figured Rip Van Winkle would’ve known Anderson wasn’t my writer! Your movie killed off your genre so bad Disney resorted to Leroy and Stitch While even honored today, you’re tucked away by a moldier Wicked Witch! 'Sleeping Beauty:' Oh, why don’t you let your preschoolers step up and take the rap? For I have a mister to take upon my lips once I take a nap! sleeps 'Snow White:' Why don’t you go get your own Prince Charming, ‘cause He’s off to save me from your dreary raps once I go: zzzzzzzz as she falls asleep, someone slowly creeps through the window .... Did someone say Charming………..? My Favorite Beat Ever (Starts at 0:12) Prince Charming: WAKE UP BITCHES! I’m the Prince with the biggest myth dick of the wood! I’m a bad motherfucker, but the bitches keep saying I’m good! And there’s enough to go around! Don’t have a schism, If you spell out M-C, you get MASOCHISM! Your daddies tried to slip me a rubber, I said FUCK NO You hoes only spit sick, cause I gave you all MONO And I’m a royal yo! The average inbred with ten families, So why the fucking fuck would you marry off to me? Don’t be the victim when your heart’s left more broken than our marriage! You chose to be used, when you blindly hopped into my carriage! Don’t judge me women! I simply represent, The false hope that lies, at every Disney movies’ end! There ain’t no Happy Ever After if you rush with another, True joy lies inside, so start humping each other! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE MYTHICAL (UH!) MYTHICAL (UH!) UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Poll Who Won? Sleeping Beauty Snow White Prince Charming Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts